Cat's New Boyfriend
Cat's New Boyfriend is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired on October 8th, 2010. The episode premiered to 2.930 million viewers, the seventh-lowest amount of viewers for a Victorious episode. Plot The episode starts as Daniel and Tori meet again, and it is revealed that they used to date a year ago. Beck and Jade come by, and learn of Tori and Daniel's past, as well as that he is now dating Cat. Jade finds this incredibly amusing and tries to make things awkward for Tori. Awkwardness abounds as Tori tells Cat the truth about her and Daniel. Cat, though surprised, is assured by both Tori and Daniel that she shouldn't feel bad about dating Daniel as the two seem to be completely over each other. The next day, Danny appears during lunch at the Asphalt Café. Jade brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts. Tori's jealousy over Cat and Danny's relationship increases after the two make plans to go to the Kickback together, much to Jade's amusement. Tori also feels envious of Cat after she presents Danny with brownies she has baked. He enjoys Cat's dessert immensely, despite the fact that he told Tori while they were dating that he didn't like brownies (after she presented him with ones she had made). Tori leaves the table with a brownie in her mouth, possibly in jealousy. The next scene opens with the students partying at the Kickback: Sikowitz is barbecuing mysterious, shady sausages on his car, Danny and Cat are now dancing romantically, and André is getting attention for his smooth feet. Beck and Jade feel his feet and are impressed, expressing the desire to, ahem, follow in his footsteps. Tori then sees Danny and Cat kissing, and she overreacts by pressing the cheese valve & sprays cheese on them. She runs off, humiliated, and is found in the auditorium by Beck and Jade, who question her about the cheese fountain debacle. Tori goes to apologize to both Cat and Danny, although Danny's apology gets out of hand as Danny and Tori kiss. Cat catches them, and she is shocked at first, then she begins to cry and quickly leaves. Tori keeps trying to talk to Cat in order to explain why she did what she did and to apologize, although Cat is avoiding her. Cat and Tori finally talk, although Tori has to drag her by her foot to the janitor's closet, just to get her to listen. Tori admits that what she did was wrong, and that she didn't do it because she had feelings for Danny but rather because she felt jealous that he and Cat seemed so happy compared to how the two of them had been a year ago. Cat punches Tori after the latter says, "If I were you, I'd punch me right in the face." Cat and Tori make up, however, and Tori isn't hostile towards Cat for hurting her because she believes that she deserved it. Cat takes Tori to the hospital as her nose is bruised badly. Tori has to be X-Rayed. Subplot The subplot of the episode focuses on Trina's newly smooth feet that many of her fellow students are eager to feel, and Robbie wonders what's happening. He later goes to the Vegas' house and discovers that Trina is using exotic Pooka Fish to nibble away the dead skin on her feet, making them smooth. Robbie eventually uses them to treat his feet as well, paying Trina for it. Robbie is now also getting attention at school for his smooth feet, and André wants his feet smoothed as well. André also gets the treatment at the Vegas' house. Beck and Jade soon get their feet "smoothed" as well. As Tori is awaiting her X-Ray, she and Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" are in the hospital. The doctor overseeing their treatment tells Tori and Cat that they they've contracted Myroleticulitus, a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fish saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria. The doctor gets angered at Trina for using pooka fish for her feet smoothening until he feels Trina's foot at her suggestion. The doctor and nurses, however, agree that everyone's feet are, in fact, very smooth. As Tori, Cat, the doctor, and the nurses feel each of the feet, Trina is shown vomiting inside a plastic bucket the hospital gave her at the end of the episode. Trivia *The phrase 'smooth as a baby's butt' was also used in a previous episode, Robarazzi. *This episode marks the second time that Tori gets hit, excluding Stage Fighting. The first time was in Jade Dumps Beck, when Trina whacked Tori by accident with a tennis racket. *When Tori was in the hospital for her nose, it was the first time blood was shown on Victorious. *Sinjin is mentioned but doesn't actually appear in this episode. *When Beck and Jade are searching for Tori, Jade impersonates Luther from the 1979 gang movie "The Warriors." *This is the second time Beck visits the Vegas' house, the first being Tori Takes Requests #2. *In the scene when Tori is sitting at a table with Danny, Cat, Jade, and Beck, she is wearing the same plaid red shirt with blue squares she wore in Robarazzi. *The brownies Cat gave to Danny are actually store bought, Cosmic Brownies. *Sikowitz seems to think it is funny when Robbie and Tori ask what kind of meat he is grilling. This implies he put something odd in the sausage or that that the "meat" is not actually meat. *In one of the scenes where Robbie is showing off his smooth foot, his shirt resembles Tetris. *Sikowitz is grilling out of the trunk of a Volkswagen Beetle. *When Sikowitz runs over to fix the spraying hot cheese fountain, you can clearly hear him say, "What the hambones?". However, on closed captioning, it shows that he says "What the hell?" *Danny is played by Matt Angel, who played Wayne-Wayne in the Big Time Rush episode Big Time Bad Boy. Big Time Rush is another show by Nickelodeon and Sony Music. *Tori wears the same outfit that she wore in her video profile on TheSlap. *Descriptions for the episode on guides mistake Danny as Michael and refer to him as Trina's boyfriend who is two timing her with Cat. *Cat is the only one who wasn’t shown wanting to do the pooka fish. *It is never revealed why Tori broke up with Daniel. *This is the third time Tori makes Cat cry. The first time was "Tori the Zombie" and second time was "Wi-Fi in the Sky." *The episode premiered to 2.9 million viewers, better than the previous episode but still the second straight episode to get less than 3 million viewers. *Elements of the plot of the iCarly episodes iDate a Bad Boy and iSaw Him First can be seen in this episode. *When Sikowitz walks by Cat and Tori, he asks them if they can believe he got tickets to Hall & Oates. Hall & Oates is a singing duo made up by Daryl Hall and John Oates who have written popular songs like "Private Eyes" and "Rich Girl." *When Cat and Tori are at the hospital, the doctor who told Tori what happened to Trina and her friends is the same doctor that "treats" Rex in Rex Dies. *In one of her posts from TheSlap, Cat revealed Daniel was mad that she didn't show up at his house for Valentine's Day Dinner: apparently, she didn't even know she was still dating him. This could imply that she and Daniel made-up at some point at the end of the episode. Going by later comments in the season, they are still dating by the time of The Wood but broke up by the time of Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *Beck and Jade are involved in all plots of the episode (the main plot, and the subplot). However, though they weren’t actually involved (like they aren’t the main focus of the plots) in the plots, they still appear in both of them. *When Trina asks Tori, "You wanna try the Pooka fish?" Tori answers, "Is there rice and soy sauce?". She is sarcasticaly asking if it is sushi. *Beck wears the same yellow and black plaid shirt he wears in Stage Fighting. *Trina returns after two absences. *According to Cat, there were hidden cameras at the janitor's closet. So the conversation of Tori and Cat was recorded and posted on TheSlap. *The part of the conversation where Tori and Danny are talking about how weird it is for girls to wear skirts over jeans might be a reference to Jade's first What I Hate video, where she mentions girls who dress like that as something she despises. **There is a better chance, however, that it refers to Season 2 of Zoey 101 where Victoria Justice's character, Lola Martinez, infrequently wore skirts over jeans. *Cat is the only one of the main cast who isn't in the hospital for medical purposes in the end. *When Robbie says to Tori that she "played smushy face with her Cat's boyfriend" and Jade says "Those things upset some girls", these lines imply that Robbie and Jade could've went to check on Cat after that happened or heard it from Danny or Tori. **Jade's line might be a reference to the Pilot when Tori kissed Beck. *The name of Tori's old school (Sherwood) is mentioned for the first time. *This is the first episode to feature a love interest for Tori, unless you include Beck in Pilot. *'Ending Tagline': "THAT is a quality foot." - Robbie *This is the first time that Cat's name is mentioned in the title. *Sikowitz warned Lane about the dangers of hot cheese at a high-school dance. Lane looked sheepish when Sikowitz rubbed it in his face after the Tori incident. Goofs *Dragging someone on the floor can create abrasions on their back, although this may not have happened in the acting sequence. *When Tori sprays hot cheese on Daniel and Cat, they don't see her do it, but they seem to know she did afterward. *If Danny still attends Sherwood, then it doesn’t make sense why he is able to visit Cat at Hollywood Arts in the morning. *When Tori drags Cat into the Janitor's closet, Tori didn't turn the handle and it automatically opened. Tori couldn't have reached it and Tori's hands were on Cat's feet. Though the door could've been slightly ajar. *When Cat ran away from Tori, she is seen throwing a water bottle from her hand. However, in the previous shot, she had no water bottle on her hand. *Although exposed to the fish at different times, those who used the fish all ended up showing symptoms at the same time. **Although Trina was the only one puking, and she was exposed to the fish first, it's possible that no one else experienced puking yet. *When Beck and Jade are kissing, Jade puts her hand on Beck's head, but when the camera switch, her hand is no longer there and her sweater sleeve is covering her hand. *When Tori first sees Cat and Danny making out, Cat is facing Tori's direction, but when she leaves, Cat is suddenly facing away from her. *Cat says she baked brownies for Danny, but you can see that they were store-bought. Running Gags *Characters using the phrases “a million tiny fish kisses”, and “like a baby’s butt. *Characters getting their feet smoothed (Trina, Robbie, André, Beck, Jade). *Jade acting strange every time Daniel is around to make Tori feel awkward. *Cat kissing Daniel every time Tori is around. Quotes Beck: (in reference to Jade walking away abruptly) I apologize for... her. Jade: Oh, she knows Daniel. Jade: Oh, they were good friends... Sikowitz: You see? This is what happens when you combine teenagers with hot cheese! I warned you... (When Danny, and Tori introduce each other.) Tori: Danny, this is Beck and Jade. Beck: So how do you know Tori? Tori: We went to the same high school, before I came here. Danny: Yeah. Tori: Danny was my boyfriend. Danny: (points to Tori) Girlfriend. Jade: Ohhhh, so why'd you dump her? Beck: Jade. Jade: Can I guess, cause I got a lot of guesses. (says slyly) Danny: Umm... Tori: It's ok. Danny: She broke up with me. Jade: Ohhhh, so how'd you celebrate? (smiles) Tori: Do you ever take a day off? (Daniel is covering Cat's eyes) Daniel: Guess who! Cat: Um... Is it Beck? Tori: What? Beck: I'm sitting right next to you I don't... Cat: Oh yeah! (feels Beck's face) Hi Beck! Beck: She's feeling my face. Tori: So how did you guys meet...? (Sees Cat and Daniel kissing) Tori: Hey, do you guys wanna go... (Sees Beck and Jade making out.) Tori: Yeah... I... Ok. (Leaves) Beck: Are you sure this is safe? Robbie: Yes, we all did it. Jade: Does it hurt? Trina: No. Jade: Aw. Jade: Tori Did Daniel ever spin you like that? Tori: You wanna get slapped with a sausage?! Jade: Towards Tori Sure! Tori: an annoyed tone No! Robbie: Tori Have you tried the hot cheese fountain? Tori: No. Robbie: They have a hot cheese fountain. Tori: Okay. Tori: I've left Cat 5 voice mails and 12 text messages. Why won't Cat talk to me? André: Cause you squirted hot cheese in her ear. Robbie: And played smushy face with her boyfriend. Jade: Those things upset some girls. Trina: You wanna try the puka fish? Tori: You got rice and soy sauce? Trina: No. Tori: Then NO! Tori: I swear Cat what I did was so wrong and if I were you I would just punch me in the face. punches her nose Tori: OW! CAT! You punched me right in the face! Cat: You said too. Tori: That's just a thing people say and ow....!!! Gallery Promo 112 112 112 12 112